The Silver Dog
I wish I didn't have to do this. But I must. Or else, it will come after me. Sorry for all you readers out there. September 30th I am a reporter. That is the first thing I would like to say to you. The second thing, I'm going freaking crazy. That...that...thing! It keeps showing up in my dreams. Here, let me describe it for you; It's always the same exact dream. I open my eyes to see a lush landscape spread out before me. Waterfalls rain down, the droplets creating a rainbow illusion. Birds are singing, butterflies surrounding flowers, fish jumping in their ponds. But suddenly, a large, silver dog steps out from behind a tree. The tree suddenly wilts and dies, it's leaves crumbling and dying within seconds. The dog begins walking toward me, leaving a path of dead grass, flowers, and trees in it's wake. Even the animals are effected- their fur turns duller, their eyes blank and glassy. It makes me sick. Finally, when the basically the whole landscape is dead and gray, the dog reaches me. It opens it's mouth wide. I can tell that the creature is talking, but it seems that every time I get to the end of my dream I go deaf and can't hear what the dog says. It makes me frustrated. That's why I don't like reading mystery books or books with a series. Cliffhangers piss me off. But not only did this dream anger me, it confused and scared me. Was this some kind of prophecy or whatever? I know I don't have some sixth sense or some shit like that. But am I the only one who knows of this? I sure hope not. November 2nd I saw a news report today. At first, I thought it was my own, since this one was also about a strange silver dog visiting someone in their dreams, but it wasn't. But, let me get to the point; The person heard what the dog had said. "'Your all going to die'," The man on TV was saying. I didn't think that was what the dog was trying to say though. I'm not a lip reader, and after all, dogs don't have lips to speak with. But something in my gut told me that what the man was talking about, was not what the dog said. And my mom told me to always follow my gut. I guess this is one of those times. November 5th I saw a dog today. It looked exactly like the dog I keep seeing in my dreams. I was simply taking a walk around the park, enjoying the view when I spot this silver canine. When I saw it, the creature looked at me and smiled blithely, as if it had naught a care in the world. Then it ran off. The sighting shook me up pretty bad. I locked myself in my house for days, convinced that the dog was real and after me. I was so stupid. I lost connection with basically everyone I knew, and ended up having to end my relationship with my boyfriend. I knew I shouldn't have been letting fear control my life, but I was very scared and didn't know what else to do. November 13th Today my boss asked me to interview this woman who claimed that she had heard what the dog had said. I accepted, of course, since I wanted to figure out this mystery, and headed to the woman's house. She was middle-aged, and had been a widow for three years, her husband dying unexpectedly early and leaving her with two young children. Her name was Melanie. As soon as I walked into her home, I could tell that she was effected even worse than I was by the dream. Her home was in tatters, wallpaper peeling, furniture worn, food and clothes strewn about the floor. Her two daughters looked miserable. When I asked her for an interview, she shooed her daughters outside and sat me down at the dining room table. "Listen kid," She said lowly. "I'm only going to say this once. That dog, it-" She shuddered, then continued. "It gave me a picture. In the dream." I looked at her expectantly when she trailed off. Melanie gulped and heaved a heavy sigh. Then she got up, went to the kitchen, grabbed something, and came back. "I'm not sure what it means though..." I barely heard the woman's words as I stared at the picture. There it was, the silver dog. I didn't know how I knew it was the dog. The picture was apparently old enough to have been in black and white. But somehow, someway, I knew it was that horrid creature. It was smiling, almost in a cute way, at the camera. The picture chilled me rather than make me smile. To some clueless person, this picture would have been adorable. To the people who had witnessed this dog in their dreams and once in real life...ugh. I was snapped back into reality when Melanie loudly told me to flip the photo over. I did. On the back, written in cursive letters, read "Master, come back" with a heart at the end. November 28th I've decided to start calling that...creature "The Silver Dog". Captain Obvious much? I couldn't think of anything else, and Melanie wasn't much help. But, let me get to the point- I saw the dog again today. It was running through the woods excitedly, as if it actually had somewhere to go. This time it completely ignored me. Or so I thought. That night, while I was closing my blinds and curtains, I saw two eyes watching me. As if on cue, the Silver Dog jumped out of a bush and smiled at me before racing off. I feel as if it's taunting me. The rest of the night goes on uneventfully, and I can actually get a good night's sleep, despite the sighting of the dog again. December 1st I had the dream again. But this time, I noticed something I never really paid much attention to before. The dog's eyes. They were mismatched, one deep goldish-brown and the other a slightly dull blue. The blue eye glowed like a blue, fiery pit. In the depths of that icy blue eye, I saw nothing but cold bitterness. And that is when I thought I had figured out the dog. So, let me explain what I thought that the dog was trying to tell me- It's owner had abandoned it. The dog wandered the world, searching for it's owner. Once it found it's owner, it suddenly became filled with rage and hurt. Hurt because it's owner had left it to die. Rage because the owner didn't care. It attacked it's owner, killing him. The dog realized, once more, that it was again lost and alone in the cruel world. Somehow, all sanity and reason left, and the dog began haunting people. Haunting their dreams, giving them a picture and softly whispering before the person's end, "Make master come back." Category:Animals Category:Diary/Journal